In a known starter of this type, the internally geared wheel of the spur gear arrangement is separately embodied and, adjoining the gear shaft, is secured via an axial gearing on the gear shaft to a high-pitch thread in a positively engaged manner. The disadvantage of such an arrangement is that the connection between the internally geared wheel and the gear shaft is relatively weak, and the internally geared wheel has a relatively short seated length on the gear shaft, presenting the danger of premature wear caused by breakage and canting.
A spur gear arrangement is also known, the internally geared wheel of which is provided with a bearing extension. Although the internally geared wheel having the bearing extension is pressed onto the gear shaft, still the pressure connection between them is sufficient for transmission of only a certain maximal torque. If this maximal torque is exceeded, then the internally geared wheel and the gear shaft rotate at different speeds. Although this effect is exploited for the purpose of shock absorption, still the relatively long structure is disadvantageous, because the high-pitch thread section of the gear shaft on which the coupling element of the free wheel is seated must be disposed following the area where the bearing extension of the internally geared wheel is secured.